Dying Hearts REVAMPED
by LostGirlForever
Summary: Rewritten version of my first ever story, Dying Hearts. Aubrie was living in a living world after she was abandoned. A horrible accident occurs and she is taken into the care of Max. When she meets his "sons" will they think of her as just another snack or the first ever lost girl? (No Star or Emersons)


**As I said before, I want to rewrite Dying Hearts because its sort of embarrassing for me to look back on as my first story. So here's the updated version of my story, Dying Hearts. I will try to update this story and my other story 'Fate' as well. Anyways, without further ado, here is the revamped version of Dying Hearts. Let me know in the reviews section what you think about this. I'm going to keep up the original version for you to compare it to. **

Chapter 1 *REVAMPED*:

Until a few months ago, I had never known what it was like to actually be free. Free of the stress of life and the pressure that people put on me. I'm Aubrie, and until a few months ago I was just an ordinary, average human living in the bowels of the murder capital of the world known as Santa Carla. I had been here since my parents abandoned me while on vacation when I was 16. It's been two years and yet I still have trust issues. I felt alone in the world for a long time. I just felt like I didn't belong anywhere.

The only escape I had was contained in my notebook in which I wrote my feelings, as I am now. No one really bothered me around the boardwalk where I lived under. I had nowhere else to go at that point so I had to be resourceful. The occasional surf Nazi would have a little too much to drink and try to hit on me. But nothing really serious happened. I tried getting jobs anywhere I looked, but came back without much luck. I didn't really look like an honorable person to hire. My clothes were tattered and I tried as best as I could to keep my long crimson locks from looking like a bird's nest.

The only way I was able to get money was by pick pocketing people around the boardwalk. Over the months I became good at it to the point where only the occasional person would catch me and tell me to get lost. Nothing really became of it, except the night when everything took a turn for the worst.

The night was like any other summer night on the boardwalk. The lights of the rides reflected off of everything in beautiful, shimmering patterns and teens showing a little too much skin ran in every direction. Bonfires were lit on the beach and the air gave off the scent off funnel cakes and corndogs. I looked at the sun which was barely over the horizon and gave the sky a reddish hue to it. It would be dark in a matter of minutes and that's when all the real fun would begin. I was wearing a pair of jeans which a cut into shorts with a knife and a tattered tank top. I tried to pull my hair into a hair tie. And I wore my beaten up black high top chucks. I walked slowly along the boardwalk looking at people, trying to find a good person to pick pocket. I found a surf Nazi with greasy black hair who was hanging on a bleach blonde bimbo. I approached him quietly and started to do the job. I turned away with a couple dollars in my hand when I felt someone grab my wrist tightly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," the guy asked, twisting my arm until I yelped in pain and dropped the bills on the sand of the boardwalk. He leaned down and picked them up and brought his face dangerously close to mine. I smelled the beer on his breath as he studied my face very intently.

"Well? What were you doing?" he asked again in an ominous tone.

"I-I….uh….I needed some cash and….um," I stuttered. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that this wasn't going to end well. He pulled out a pocket knife discreetly and pressed it against my thigh, the cold metal of the blade making shivers go down my spine. He pushed me backwards and into the alley that connected the video store and the gift shop. I wanted to scream for help but I the words wouldn't form because of the fear blocking my throat.

He lifted up my shirt and put the knife under the hook of my bra.

"I think you owe me something in return for trying to pick pocket me, bitch." He spat. I stared at him intently as he gave me a poisonous smile. I kneed him in the groin and he doubled over. I tried to escape the grasp he had me on the wall of the alley, but just as I broke free he jammed the knife into my abdomen, making me fall on the ground as blood pooled around me. My sight began to blur as I saw a man approach me. I couldn't make out his face but he soon stood up and moved towards the surf Nazi who was still doubled over on the ground. I heard a blood curdling scream and then all I saw was black.

It felt as if moments passed before I awoke again. But I wasn't in the alley way I was lying in a bed with white sheets. I lifted my head and looked around, scanning the room. The windows were covered by thick white curtains which gave the idea that it must have been daytime. Almost everything in the room was white, the walls, the dresser, even the ceiling fan was white. I looked down at myself to find that I was wearing my shorts and my bra. My stomach was wrapped in gauze and hurt faintly. I tried to sit up all the way and pain shot through me, causing me to wince. Great, I didn't know where I was and I can't even stand up. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. The last thing I could remember was a scream. As I tried to remember more, I heard the door open. A man filled the doorway, he was tall and had brown hair and thick framed glasses. I could tell he had terrible fashion sense by the black-and-white checkered suit he was wearing. His smile charming and welcoming.

"Hello," he began, "my name is Max."

**Okay so this is the first revamped chapter. I hope y'all like it and R&R. Personally; I think this is a lot better for a first chapter than the original. Anyways, please give me some feedback so I don't feel like I'm doing this for nothing. **


End file.
